


Sentinel

by FireEye



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suldanessellar spread out below, a network of interconnected platforms and catwalks that, from this high up, resembled nothing less than a spider’s web.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentinel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quantumvelvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumvelvet/gifts).



Suldanessellar spread out below, a network of interconnected platforms and catwalks that, from this high up, resembled nothing less than a spider’s web. Kneeling with his arms crossed against the windowsill, Khalid stared out across the treetops.

Dusk draped over the forest, leaving a glow.

“Jaheira... would have loved this place,” he remarked, startling the cloaked figure behind him. “But, only with fewer people.”

After a long pause, the woman sat in the window beside him, twisting to glance over the edge at the city below, before regarding Khalid softly from under her hood.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she replied, the slightest crescent of a smile visible. “Only, I thought we’d lost you for a while, there.”

“No.” Khalid shrugged, his smile taking on an edge of self-deprecation. “I s _ss_ imply didn’t have anything to say.”

The woman laughed – a light, soft sound that was rare these days as Khalid’s own words. For a mere instant, his smile deepened to a grin, but faded again, as his gaze dropped to the treetops.

“I do get lost. Sometimes,” he admitted. “I can’t help it. I m _mm_ iss her.”

“I’m sorry,” the bhaalspawn said. She pulled the cloak tighter around her shoulders. “I mean that. I’m sorry for everything.”

“N _o_ ,” the syllable got stuck in his throat. “She is a part of me. We both know it, _knew_ it, both... _half_ , you know. Nowhere to belong, except with each other.” Pointing a finger at her, Khalid smiled again faintly. “You _do_ know.”

“Khalid, if it weren’t for me...”

The thought hung between them, unspoken. When she didn’t speak, Khalid sighed.

“Balance in all things,” he said. “It’s what she believed. Where I feel grief, somewhere, someone feels joy.”

“At the moment, I’m _mm_ ore worried about you.”

She stared at his hand, at the finger he’d again raised at her chest, until it dropped. Khalid pulled himself up to sit in the window, opposite her.

“I loved my brothers, for all that they...” He shook his head, and half nodded. “Yours are... still very likely going to try to kill you.”

“You don’t have to follow me.” A sideward glance obscured her face entirely, and her tone was dark and bitter. “Where I’m going, I’m not sure anyone _should_.”

“It’s what Gorion would have wanted,” Khalid pointed out. “I do wish he’d t _tt_ old us what it was we were getting into when he asked us to look after you, but...” The brief hint of laughter faded from his voice. “It’s what he... what they both, would have wanted.”

Several long moments passed, until she raised her head again, regarding him silently. Several more passed before she spoke, a whisper nearly stolen by the breeze.

“What do _you_ want?”

“To help,” a shrug, small and unassuming, accompanied the words, “If I can.”

Khalid held out his hand. Bhaal’s daughter hesitated, but raised her hand to clasp his.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize for it being less focused on the shippy than I overall intended, but as a treat I do hope you enjoy it nonetheless. :)


End file.
